


Наглость - второе счастье

by Your_own_nonsensE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_own_nonsensE/pseuds/Your_own_nonsensE
Summary: Журавлев не шпион и не сыщик. Он не старался влипнуть в неприятности и, кроме как найти работу, никаких приключений он не планировал. Пока случайно не попал в библиотеку одной богатой и капризной леди...





	Наглость - второе счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Господа, я буду рад видеть ваши комментарии. Также эту работу вы сможете увидеть и на фикбуке. Так что не удивляйтесь и не спешите меня оповещать о "краже". Заранее благодарю. Слава.

— Если бы не книги, о, поверьте, я бы сбросился с окна! — вскрикнул Журавлев, припрыгивая на стуле от возбужденного разговора. Еще пара вопросов, и Павел Андреевич пообещал бы сделку с самим дьяволом.

— О как, — подняла палец девушка лет двадцати пяти и ехидно улыбнулась, — и как давно вы размышляете о самоубийстве?

— Да вы смеетесь надо мной, мадемуазель… эээ…

— Лариса, — с лица девушки не слезала улыбка, казалось, она попросту приросла к белому аристократичному личику этой особы, — приятно с вами познакомиться, — Лариса протянула руку для приветствия, но Павел Андреевич окинул ее холодным оценивающим взглядом, отчего рука мгновенно возвратилась к чашке горячего чая.

— Чего таить, простите, но солидарным с вами я не окажусь, — отрезал Журавлев.

— От чего же?

— О, Боже Правый, ну что я сделал не так? — он демонстративно вскинул руки к потолку и искоса осмотрел собеседницу в надежде, что весь этот театр юного актера хоть немножечко смутил юную даму. Однако, увы и ах, та все так же спокойно ожидала ответа на свой вопрос, изящно держа в правой руке маленькую чашечку.

— Ну-с? — спросила девушка требовательным тоном.

— Барышня, — наконец выдохнул он, вернувшись к столику, — поймите вы меня. Ваша натура столь тонка и изящна, — он в момент приподнял вторую фарфоровую чашку, — как нежно розовая посудина, из которой мы с вами так важно пьем дорогой чай, что вы открыли для меня. Я не пойму зачем, ведь я не важный гость… — и он затих.

Павел Андреевич жадно осмотрел помещение, в котором все это время они находились: бархатные обои персикового цвета, столик на резных ножках, шкафы с раритетными книгами, мраморный холодный пол (Журавлев чуть ли не прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, насколько мрамор студеный, но вовремя вспомнил, что ботинки у него были хорошие, недавно купленные и даже дороговаты для его капитала. Можно было не волноваться).  
От дороговизны обстановки Павел готов был выть. Прожив всю жизнь в небольшом деревянном домике с прогнившим полом, такого размаха он не видывал с выездного бала одного из достопочтенных вельмож, где он прислуживал будучи еще мальчишкой. Сейчас же Журавлев готов был расплакаться прямо на глазах у барышни, ведь такие книги и достояние он мог искать годами и не факт, что нашел бы.

«Ну что за несправедливость, а, судьба? Вопиющая несправедливость!» — проскользнула мысль у Павла, и он демонстративно смахнул воображаемую слезу, громко хлюпнув носом.

В целом, картина была роскошная и даже напоминала сказку. Хотя принцесса была вполне реальна и сидела в ожидании Павла.

«Принцесса, — повторил в мыслях мужчина, соглашаясь с этим высказыванием и незаметно кивая, — да, и никак иначе!»

Юная леди напоминала прекрасного лебедя: белые-белые, словно хрустальные, длинные волосы, что были уложены в невероятно элегантную прическу, коими могли похвастаться не все воистину богатые и важные барышни. Такие же белые ресницы, тонкие худенькие ручки, нежно бежевая кожа и голубые очаровательно глубокие глазки. В комплектацию этой фарфоровой маленькой куколки входили также нахальная улыбка и милая горбинка на носу, усеянного золотыми веснушками.  
Журавлев сам не заметил, как ахнул от умиления. Определенно, Ларочка — куколка, которую мечтает заполучить каждая девочка. От деревенских «Дуняш» до дочерей высокопоставленных лиц.

Сам же Павел, тот самый, что в народе звался Андреичем, красотой безмерной не славился. Над коричнево-золотистыми глазами нависали густые черные брови, отчего казалось, что человек он угрюмый и нелюдимый. Впалые щеки, синяки под глазами, ровный азиатский нос — и все это с чистейшим русским языком. Складывалось двоякое ощущение. А как только тот начинал свою речь наполненную сельской эмоциональностью да добродушными шутками, казалось, что природа ехидно усмехнулась, наполнив этого человека одними противоречиями.

Наконец терпению самой Ларочки пришел конец и, не удержавшись, она с грохотом, но крайне аккуратно поставила чашку на стол, отчего совсем потерянный в своих мыслях Журавлев вскрикнул и уронил изысканный фарфор прямо на пол.

— Насмотрелись?

— Ой-ой-ой, — взялся за голову тот, пока прислуга с неохотой и некой неприязнью к молодому человеку подбирала осколки. Однако долго пребывать в растерянности он не собирался, используя, как девиз «наглость — второе счастье». — Вот видите, Ларочка, — Журавлев наконец присел к столу, несколько смущенно пододвинув стул, — я ж вам жизнь порушу. Ну на что вам проходимец с улицы, коли есть более компетентные собеседники нежели я? — он нервно сглотнул, глупо улыбаясь. — Ну ошибся человек дверьми с обычной библиотекой! Я что виноват, что в вашем городе отстроили библиотеку размером с поместье, а ваша служанка проводила меня в ваше личное книжное хранилище, приняв меня за вашего какого-то неординарного учителя?

— Но увидев меня, вы не сбежали! Моя служанка допустила ошибку по неведению, ведь первый день работает, но вы то… — недоверчиво опровергла Лариса, потерев переносицу. — Любой нормальный человек, заметив ошибку, извинится и уйдет. Вы же наглым образом остались сидеть в моей библиотеке! — немного раздраженно и устало прозвучало это из ее уст, и Павел несколько замешкался.

— Как можно? Когда я еще увижу такие издания, о, миледи? — с глубоким благородством и непониманием отозвался мужчина. — Ну как я мог устоять перед таким соблазном? — он вновь виновато поежился под пристальным взглядом и продолжил. — Поверьте мне, — Журавлев чуть не скулил от упертости мадемуазель, — я не мог заметить ошибку. Я думал, вы обычный посетитель, а при такой библиотеке, о которой я наслышан, не удивительно, что ее посещают столь аристократичные особи. А людей мало… — он почесал затылок, — так все дома, поздновато для библиотеки уже, — наконец перестал тараторить и перевел дух. — Я в Петербург лишь первый раз приехал и то сразу на заработки.

— На заработки? В библиотеку? — она звонко рассмеялась, не обращая внимание, что правила этикета ей сделать этого не позволяли. Так сказать, не подобает леди, отчего она моментально вытерла слезы с глаз и в улыбке прикрыла рот рукой, казалось, и раздражительность прошла. — Вот насмешили вы меня! — юноша понуро сморщился и удивленно посмотрел на девушку, не понимая комичности ситуации.

— А куда деваться человеку из провинции, зная одну свою пристрастность — книги? — выдохнул Павел Андреевич.

— Но у вас же есть образование, не так ли? — дамочка деловито взглянула на часы, которые указывали на приближение ужина.

— Так то оно так, но кто же меня, проходимца с улицы, возьмет в издательство? Да еще какое, ого-го, — грустно воскликнул он, — в Питерское! Это вам не шутки шутить, не трактир придорожный! Хотя, чего уж там, вы и в жизнь этих трактиров не видывали, — разочарованно вздохнул Журавлев, подперев рукой щетинистую щеку.

— Ну так, а я о чем вас прошу? Я вас не умоляю сделать золото из воды, мой друг, — в отличие от Павла девушка была крайне сдержана, — научите, покажите, я всего-то навсего мир вам поручаю показать, — она всплеснула ручками. — Я хочу знать, чем живет обычный народ! Так сказать, — она весело прищурила глазки, задумавшись на секунду, — без цветных стеклышек. Или вам нужна плата? — моментально встрепенулась сударыня. — Так знайте, вы получите столько денег, сколько этого захотите! Я дама светская, имею возможности, — и как бы указывая на свой доход, она взглянула на место, где без всякого мучения совести спокойно приказала выбросить дорогую коллекционную чашку ручной работы некоторое время назад.

— Скорее дамочка, — усмехнулся Павел, смотря на юную капризную особу, а от навязчивой мысли о неслыханном богатстве противно засосало под ложечкой.

Он легко, еле дотрагиваясь, обхватил ручку и ласково, насколько мог, произнес:

— Что ж вы не поймете, милочка, негоже вам шляться по таким местам, — мужчина снова встал, нервно расхаживая по залу. — Ну как вы себе это представляете? Ладно я. Я и моя нелепая тушка повидала множество мест, но вы то, вы! Нет-нет-нет, — усердно замотал он головой, — и не просите, мадемуазель!

— Да почему?! — на этот раз встала она, требовательно вглядываясь в глаза Журавлева. — Не глупа вроде!

— Вы слишком изящны, прекрасны, восхитительны... Но вы до ужаса уперты!

— Да как вы смеете?! — удивленно охнула та, разъяренно стукнув кулачком по столу.

— Я исчерпал лимит вашего терпения, сударыня? Так может мне уже пора? — направившись к выходу спросил Павел, зная исход такой прямолинейной дерзости перед аристократией. Уж чего-чего, а таких высказываний, он себе бы не позволил, если бы не эта щекотливая ситуация и особа, которая или не смыслит ничего в намеках, или же просто притворяется.

— Ни в коем случае! Вы не уйдете, пока не согласитесь показать мне мир!

— Да что же такое, — закатил Журавлев свои карие глаза, а стража преградила ему проход. Пришлось смазанным движением развернуться к девице и состроить невероятно недовольное выражение лица. — К какому черту сдался вам этот бренный мир?! — возмущенно задал он риторический вопрос.

— Не ваше дело, сударь, — холодно ответила она. — Вы, кажется, сказали, что не было бы книг, то вы бы покончили с собой? Так знайте, если вы согласитесь на эту авантюру, вы можете находится в моей библиотеке, сколько вашей душеньке заблагорассудится. Более того, вы сможете взять одну книгу домой! — на лице сдержанность, а в глазках горит девичье хитрость и коварство.

— Вы просто сама жестокость, милочка моя! — возмущению Павла просто не было предела, но в тот же момент предложение было до ужаса заманчивым, и упустить такой шанс — было бы просто редкостной глупостью. — Что же, будет вам экскурсия-с, — прошипел он, — но для начала, я требую ужин, раз наш диалог зашел в тупик!

— Чего изволите? — спросила у Журавлева служанка, что подошла по жесту Ларисы.

— Рагу изволит мое величество, рагу!


End file.
